The Magic Princess Ballet
'''The Magic Princess Ballet '''is a Disney/Non-Disney Princess fanfiction story written by Jenny Williams, based on fanart by M-Mannering and Sarah West. Plot The Disney Princesses are putting together a show, and they have asked some of the non-Disney princesses to help them perform. They all work very hard and decide to put on a ballet celebrating their history as princessses and how they've evolved into strong, independent women. All their hard work pays off, as they get a standing ovation. Characters *Cinderella (from Cinderella) *Snow White (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) *Jasmine (from Aladdin) *Ariel (from The Little Mermaid) *Aurora (from Sleeping Beauty) *Belle (from Beauty and the Beast) *Wendy Darling (from Peter Pan) *Lilo Pelekai (from Lilo and Stitch) *Eilonwy (from The Black Cauldron) *Melody (from The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Alice (from Alice in Wonderland) *Shanti (from The Jungle Book 2) *Megara (from Hercules) *Pocahontas (from Pocahontas) *Fa Mulan (from Mulan) *Kida (from Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Jane Porter (from Tarzan) *Esmeralda (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Giselle (from Enchanted) *Tiana (from The Princess and the Frog) *Rapunzel (from Tangled) *Merida (from Brave) *Anna (from Frozen) *Elsa (from Frozen) *Odette (from The Swan Princess) *Kayley (from Quest for Camelot) *Thumbelina (from Thumbelina) *Lady Amalthea (from The Last Unicorn) *Marina (from Sinbad) *Anastasia (from Anastasia) *Tzipporah (from The Prince of Egypt) *Crysta (from Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) *Chel (from The Road to El Dorado) *Fiona (from Shrek) *Yum-Yum (from The Thief and the Cobbler) *Akima (from Titan AE) *Oriana (from Felix the Cat: The Movie) *Snow White (from Happily Ever After) *Camille (from Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland) *Irene (from The Princess and the Goblin) *Daphne (from Dragon's Lair) *Kimberly (from Space Ace) *Anastasia (from The Secret of Anastasia) *Melisande (from The Flight of Dragons) *Glory (from Gulliver's Travels) *Kira (from Xanadu) *Clara (from The Nutcracker Prince) *Tuptim (from The King and I) *Cindy (from The Magic Riddle) *Peach (from Super Mario Bros.) *Daisy (from Super Mario Bros.) *Rosalina (from Super Mario Bros.) *Dorothy (from The Wizard of Oz, even though she isn't technically a princess) *Poppy (from Trolls) *Elise (from Sonic the Hedgehog 2006) *Zelda (from The Legend of Zelda) *Prince Charming (from Cinderella) *Prince Florian (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) *Aladdin (from Aladdin) *Prince Eric (from The Little Mermaid) *Prince Phillip (from Sleeping Beauty) *Prince Adam (from Beauty and the Beast) *Link (from The Legend of Zelda) *Branch (from Trolls) Story Trivia *Some of the girls incarnate their own unique dances into their ballet routines. Gallery Daisy,_Rosalina,_Dorothy,_Poppy,_Elise,_and_Zelda.jpg Alexandria,_Kira,_Clara,_Tuptim,_Cindy,_and_Peach_as_Ballerinas.jpg Non disney ballerinas 2 by m mannering-d97tnih (1).jpg Non disney ballerinas by m mannering-d81622g (1).jpg Disney ballerinas modern princesses by m mannering-d811n6q.jpg Disney ballerinas leading ladies by m mannering-d811j4n.jpg Disney ballerinas young heroines by m mannering-d811sql.jpg Disney ballerinas classic princesses by m mannering-d80ym4x.jpg Oriana, Snow White (H.E.F.), Camille, Irene, Glory, and Madeline (Sarah West's GoAnimate Adventures- Sonic The Hedgehog Revolution).jpg Sarah West, Daphne, Kimberly, Anastasia (Secret of Anastasia), Melisande, and Francesca (Woody Woodpecker & The Magic Sword).jpg Category:Stories Category:Fanfictions Category:Work in Progress Fanfictions Category:JessicaFin23's Stories